Strawberry a sequel to Cherry
by Mr.SoujiSeta
Summary: Another couple celebrating their six month relationship together. This is a sequel to Cherry(my second fanfiction). Fruit has every interesting meanings. (I do not own Persona or its characters!).


**Strawberry** -sequel to Cherry. Check it out and compare the two. Tell me if you like one or both!

A strawberry is a small triangle-ish shaped red fruit. Very juicy, sweet, with a bitter bite to it. A fitting fruit to celebrate a special occasion.

Kanji and Souji were in a six month relationship. The two were always hot and heavy for each other, having moments in secret places.

Bringing us back to the duo now. Today was their anniversary and Kanji wanted to set the evening with a romantic gesture. The night was spent at Souji's place - Uncle and little sister gone away, again. Dinner, low lighting, music and (cough)"a little" purchased alcohol made their night wonderful.

Kanji lead Souji to his bedroom and lay him on the futon. Light innocent kissing turned heavy. Plump lips moving with increased pressure, tongues meeting and grinding each other. Moans, mostly Souji's, was heard through the exchange. Two sets of hands fondled clothing other than their own as Souji rubbed chiseled abs, while Kanji played with pretty pink nipples. These actions caused both males to moan. The sweet sounds increased in volume as the pair started to grind their lower halves against one another. Kanji paused the activity, something much more better in mind.

As soon as the clothes came off the blond starred at the face below him: a flushed face very red, similar to that of a rose. Eyes dilated in pleasure, cloudy, lustful and lips parted - a wicked pink tongue moistening them. At the sight Kanji could have cum right there but that part was for later. Getting back to the topic...

This evenings romantic gesture came in two parts: dinner and a gift. The gift needed a little prep, this required the silverett's length to be hard, no effort on Kanji's part. The gift was slipped onto the cute boy's length. Souji could not suppress a moan as he starred down at the item - a **cock ring**! It was pretty, black soft leather with silver printed heart shapes, and a tiny metallic buckle in the form of a lock. The _cock ring fit oh-so snug_ around Souji that he could not resist bucking his hips.

With that out of the way Kanji brought a little something for them to snack on, dessert for the lovers. A bowl of strawberries. Taking an innocent strawberry, Kanji collected "cream" from Souji's dripping hard on and bit into it. He groaned at the taste enjoying the flavor, moving the bitten fruit until it touched a nipple. Twisting his hand he coated both nipples with juice and then used his tongue to give them attention.

Sweet was the flavor that came to the dominant boy's mind. Rubbing the constrained sex with strawberry juice was fun too. Licking and sucking, extracting both flavors from Souji was pleasing. The single berry had given its use, so Kanji fed it to his uke - watching said uke lick his fingers clean. Moving along Kanji took a fresh red fruit to his mouth and bit it. Moving Souji's legs over his shoulders, the fruit was rubbed directly on the silverett's entrance. The juice coating the pucker a sticky sweet red.

Traveling south Kanji licked his lover's hole savoring the taste of Souji. High off the flavor of his favorite fruit and lover, Kanji pushed his tongue inside stretching, moistening and causing moans and gasps.

After a well provided lubricated hole the tongue was removed but something else took its place. The bitten strawberry in Kanji's hand pushed past the love ring and **swallowed** by the plump, sexy, tight greedy ass! The main event was starting with a thick, fat long cock coated in strawberry flavored lube and sucked inside the muscle belonging to Souji.

Kanji moved deeper (moving the fruit) until the blond was balls deep, smacking his ass. Souji was no virgin and that was okay by Kanji because he did not wait. Pulling out until the thick tip was eaten by the tight bottom, he thrusted over and over. The strawberry and his cock hitting the boy's sweet spot each and every time. Legs spread wide by Souji allowing _deeper penetration_ , swift and hard blows causing the smaller of the two to no longer be quiet.

Every heavy thrust cause a loud moan. Each movement in and out caused gasps, hitching of breaths, sweat glisten skin. The fruit inside nestled comfortably on his prostate providing added lubrication from getting bruised. This made the pair extremely happy, more noise, more pleasure! The room smelled of strawberry and sex, motivating the boy's to quicken their pace. There was no room between their bodies, chests and abs rubbed, Souji's cock sandwiched. Their moment consisted only of kissing, touching and fucking. Soon Souji could not hold on any longer so Kanji removed the cock ring.

The pair came together holding each other's hand.

~Afterthought~

Souji took a strawberry into his mouth and kissed Kanji. The berry bitten and shared between them.

"Thank you, this evening was really romantic. I'm glad we did this" said Souji.

"Well Sempai, this was our six month anniversary, I wanted to do something special. So Sempai ...what do you want next time?" said Kanji while plucking a strawberry.

"Hm ...next anniversary I want a Sundae!".

The couple laughed over a bowl of strawberries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _If you like this story, check out the original while your at it!_ Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
